From Squires To Knights
by Taken-IT-Easy
Summary: Harry is just tring to surive his sixth year with Voldemort marking hogwarts as a target, a new girlfriend, americans and malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Harry lay on his bed listening to the light rain that was hitting his window. It was his second week on private drive and for Harry things weren't so bad. Harry was due to leave sometime this week and Harry was being almost treated as an equal in the household. Harry glanced at his alarm clock to catch the time. It was just past noon and the rain still hadn't let up. He sighed and turned over so he could glace at his room. It was very tidy and nothing was really out of placed. Harry noticed a small unopened letter lying on his desk. He stood up and walked across the room to get the letter. It was addressed to Harry in a very glossy old english hand righting. The paper looked old and worn and had a singed corner. Harry carefully opened the letter to read inside.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know if you are reading this it must mean that I'm gone. That might come as a shock or you might even know…but this is my will and I wish to give you and Lupin all of what I have. Including the volt number 615 and my personally volt 816. I leave the house to Lupin and for you Harry I leave buckbeak. Take care of him._

_With love,_

_Sirius Black_

Harry's first intention was to cry but he couldn't, he remembered what Luna said, it's not like he'll never see Sirius again. He really didn't know why, but Luna popped in his head a lot over the past few weeks. Harry placed the letter down on his desk and took out some ink and parchment. He started to right a letter to Lupin, but before he could get a header on the page Uncle Vernon called his name.

"Coming." Harry said and walked out of the room and started down the steps. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Lupin, Dumbledore, Snape, and three teenagers all drenched with water.

"Harry you ready?" Lupin said with a smile.

"Yeah give me a second." Harry said and started to walk up stairs. Lupin and the teens followed Harry. Harry opened the door and lead them into his room.

"Harry these kids are from a school over in America. There foreign exchange so they will be with you threw the school year." Lupin said as he introduced the three teens to Harry. The first teen approached Harry. He was about medium height and was well built with tan skin. He had a mess of blonde hair with steel blue eyes that looked haunting yet welcoming.

"Hey I'm Ty," he said with a smile and shock Harry's hand. Then the next to step up, they were twins, one boy the other girl. The girl had long, strait and shiny, brown hair that reached to the bottom of her back. Her penetrating green eyes were off in space like Luna's usually are. She was shorter than Ty but only by a couple of inches with tan skin.

"Hello," She said and shock Harry's hand. "I'm Christi." Then her brother came up. He was about Harry's height and width but like the others he too had a tan. He had the same brown hair but was cut shorter than Harry's hair and he did it in spikes. He shock hands with Harry.

"Well, I'm Kenny." He said with a smile and he walked over to where Christi was. Ty walked over to Harry.

"So you need any help?" Ty asked as he looked at Harry grabbing fists full of clothes and throwing them into his trunk. Harry stopped for a second and looked at Ty.

"Yeah…sure." Harry said. Ty pulled out his wand which was a stunning all white and waved it. All of his stuff was neatly place in his trunk and the trunk snapped shut. Harry thanked Ty and they all walked over to Lupin. He nodded and held called down stairs for the others to come. Once Dumbledore and Snape got there Lupin pulled out a small piece of rope and held it out. Every one touched it and Harry felt a tug behind the navel and he landed in front of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Lupin knocked on the door. Tonks opened it and welcomed them inside.

"Wothcer Harry." She said as she gave him a quick hug before turning to Lupin and the others.

"The meeting is about to start so we need to hurry." Tonks informed Lupin and the others.

"Ok. Harry, Ron and Hermione are your room so take the others up with you please." Lupin said as he turned and followed Tonks. Harry nodded and turned to the group.

"Ok, follow me." Harry said as he started up the stairs to Harry's old room. Harry opened the door and walked in. Ron and Hermione where playing chess and Ginny was Ron's bed writing a letter. Hermione got up and hugged Harry.

"Harry how are you." She said as if she hadn't seen him in a year. Harry smiled and hugged her back. Hermione noticed the new kids.

"Oh these are foreign exchange students. This is Ty," Harry said as he motioned to Ty who waved at everyone. "And these two are Christi and Kenny." They both waved. Ron who couldn't take his eyes off of Christi sputtered a hello as Hermione and Ginny just waved.

"So what do we do know?" Ty asked looking at everyone after about an hour. There wasn't much answer.

"What do you have in mind." Christi asked. She was resting on one of the beds next to Ginny.

"Well I think this silence is killing me. I think we need to lighten things up a bit. You know some music perhaps?" Ty said looking around at everyone. Ginny raised a brow and looked at Harry and Ron. They both shrugged. Ty reached over and tapped his wand on the wall and then on the floor.

"Some Silencing Charms and we can have a little party. I need to get my trunk first." Ty said as he opened the door and pointed out his wand and summoned it. The trunk flew into the room and skidded to a halt in front of Harry and Ron. It popped open and Ty started to rummage threw it.

"I don't know about this guys." Hermione said as she placed the book down and looked at everyone. Kenny laughed out loud.

"Come on…we're going to corrupt this place quicker than we think guys." Kenny said as he went over to Ty and helped him look in his trunk.

"What do you mean _corrupt_?" Hermione asked felling a little anger flush. Christi smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it, Ty you find it yet." Christi said as she got up and stretched.

"Yeah, babe I got it right here." Ty said as he pulled out two shrunk speakers and a shrunk CD system. Ty pointed his wand at them and the speakers became huge and the CD system was placed on top of them.

"What should we play first?" Kenny said looking at all of the CD's that Ty pulled out. Harry walked over to look at the different artist and songs and found that they where all Muggle artists. Ron was behind Harry and looked at one CD.

"What's Freek-A-leek?" Ron asked looking confused. Ty and Kenny looked at each other then looked up at Ron and smiled.

"Aright…" Ty said as he put the CD in the player and the song started. Ty walked over to Christi and they started to dance very close and in a way that made Ron and Harry look at it sideways. Kenny fell over laughing and rolled on the floor. Ron and Harry looked at Kenny.

"What's so funny, he is practically having his way with your sister…doesn't that concern you?" Harry asked looking again at Ty and Christi dancing. Kenny sighed and looked at them. Harry wanted to dance with some one. But he didn't want to with Hermione or Ginny. They were too much like sisters. He thought about the one girl that was on his mind. Luna.

"Ok…in America this is how most of us dance." Kenny said just as the door to the room opened. In came a very stunned looking Fred and George who looked like they where escorting Neville and Luna. Neville stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ty and Christi dancing. Luna just merely walked over to Hermione and Ginny who were looking on with a look of curiosity and disgust. Neville made his way over to Ron and Harry.

"What…who…I want to try." Neville said as he looked at Ty and Christi dancing. Ron and Harry looked at Neville.

"Neville you got to be kidding me." Ron said looking at Neville. Neville smiled at them and walked over to Ginny. She took his hand and the started to dance. Not quite like Ty and Christi but ok.

"Well, that kid just got here and has already done more than you too." Kenny said from behind them.

"Kenny, we need a new song…how about a little slower one, you know some Pretty Ricky." Christi said, she leaned back onto Ty's shoulder and smiled up at him. The next song was a little slower but still was a bit fast for Ron. Harry walked over to the girls.

"You still are going to wait for Ron?" Harry asked Hermione who was looking flustered. She nodded.

"Don't worry about me take Luna here." Hermione said as she glanced over at Ron. Luna smiled at Harry who smiled back. They started to dance. Slow at first but then Harry started to feel the grove and they where having fun. Hermione couldn't take it anymore so she walked over and dragged Ron onto the floor as Fred and George where talking to Kenny and helping him DJ a bit. After about an hour they stopped dancing for a while. Ty and Christi went to check out the CD's as Harry broke away with Luna and the others.

"You know I think I like American culture." Ron said as he put an arm around Hermione as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah me too," Harry said slyly looking at Luna who blushed. Ginny and Neville were holding hands and talking to each other in whispers with smiles on each of their faces. Ron was about to say something but the music started up again. Harry and Luna looked at each other for a bit before Luna spoke.

"You really like dancing with me?" Luan asked looking at Harry. Harry smiled, for some reason he wanted not stop dancing with her.

"Yeah I really do." Harry said as he grabbed her hand he remembered the will he read earlier. He had to remind himself to tell Lupin as soon as he saw him.

"What is going on?" A voice filled the room. Harry looked at the door way to see Snape standing in it. Harry looked at Kenny who stopped the music and smiled at Snape. Snape looked around the room at everyone. He started to walk very slowly making sure that everyone could here his steps. He stopped in front of Harry.

"I think that you would have more respect than that Mr. Potter." Snape said. Harry was about to retaliate when Dumbledore stood in the door way.

"Professor Snape why did you stop the music…I agreed to let them have it earlier." Dumbledore said. Snape spun on his heel and nodded to Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry headmaster but I didn't know." Snape said and he stormed out of the room. Dumbledore looked at them all.

"Well I believe that you are getting your grove on. I'll let you be." Dumbledore said as he was about to leave the room. Harry remembered the will.

"Professor I got a will from Sirius…" Harry started but Dumbledore broke in.

"We know…Lupin sent you a copy of the will and I believe you found it. So enough said you guys can stay up here till about eight. That's when it's time for dinner." Dumbledore said as he closed the door.

"That guy is cool." Ty said and glanced over at Harry. Harry nodded in agreement.

"So what song now?" Fred asked them. Ty looked up.

"I got it," Ty started and looked at Christi with a smile. "We need to get a good, slow, song." Kenny looked up and smiled.

"Fine…then we needs something that will get this place moving. Salt shaker." Kenny said as he started to play a slow song. Harry and the others danced till it was eight o'clock and they left to go and eat. Harry came down first to see the big table set and ready. Harry sat down and Hermione and Ron sat next to him. As soon as everyone was situated Dumbledore came in followed by all of the members of the order.

Dinner was a circus with all of the people their. Harry couldn't hear most of the conversations that where happening at the adult end of the table. Harry was in the middle eating when he felt a hand fall into his. He looked left and saw Luna sitting there. She was eating with her left hand and not even showing any signs that she just put her hand in his. So Harry went along with it and ate his dinner all along holding Luna's hand.

"So, in Hogwarts who are the ass that are there?" Kenny asked once they guys got situated in their room.

"Malfoy is the biggest ass then there is anyone who Malfoy calls a friend. That's about it." Ron said.

"Professor Snape, you forgot him." Harry said. Kenny looked over at Ty and sighed.

"This thing with my sister…you two…I mean." Kenny started.

"I know, hurt her in anyway I'm dead." Ty said as he was throwing a small ball in one hand up in the air and catching it with the same hand and repeating. Kenny smiled.

"Well now that that's done good night everyone." Kenny said and turned over on his bed. Just then Neville came in with a big grin on his face.

"Where were you?" Ron asked looking at him. Neville shrugged and climbed into his own bed. Just then Dumbledore appeared in the door way and looked at them all.

"Ok, this may seem sudden but I have to tell you guys this. Voldemort has started to attack. He already wiped out this village south of Paris. He is moving north. We also know that sometime in the mid future Voldemort tends to attack Hogwarts. So after tomorrow you will each begin a different series of training, like Ron here will be with professor Snape learning how to put his chess skills to good use in the battle field. Harry you will be with Professor Lupin with Ty and Luna. You will be learning something special from Lupin there. The rest of you will be with me and we will be learning some new spells. So sleep well and enjoy tomorrow." Dumbledore said.

"So does this mean that I miss out on the new spells from Dumbledore?" Ron asked looking at the others.

"No you dip…we all are going to be in that course for sure." Kenny said,

The next day Harry and the others were to go to Diagon Alley. They all took hold of a porkety that Dumbledore left for them and they landed in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry lead them to the entrance and then tapped the right bricks and then they walked into Diagon Alley.

"I have to get some money you guys go on ahead…we can meet at the parlor in about I guess three hours. They nodded and left leaving Harry, Luna, Ty, and Christi and Kenny.

"Hey we don't even know what to do…we don't even have our list of supplies yet," Kenny said as he looked at very pretty witch who walked by. "I'll be right back." Kenny said as he ran over to the witch. Christi shock her head.

"No matter where we go he always tries to get a girl. You know he had a girlfriend in about four different states when our parents pulled us on a rode trip." Christi said as Harry started to walk off to Gringotts. Harry got a sack full of galleons and made his way down the street.

"Hey Harry we should go in here?" Ty said as they stood outside the old magical creature store. Luna was next to Harry and gave him a little wink before she turned into the store. Harry followed. The store was small and filled with cages of animals.

"Harry Hogwarts you need a magical creature right?" Christi asked. Harry nodded.

"You really don't need one but it's nice to have." Harry said as he looked at Luna who was petting an all black kitten.

"Do you have an animal?" Harry asked as she looked up.

"No, I did have a owl but he died years ago." Luna said as she started to walk around the shop. Harry looked down at the small kitten.

"Luna…you like cats?" Harry asked as she looked over. She nodded and went back to looking around the shop. Harry picked up the small kitten and walked over to Luna.

"Would you like her?" Harry asked as he stroked the kittens head. Luna smiled at Harry.

"Him…it's a him and yeah I would like him…no Harry you better not." Luna said as she finally caught on. Harry smiled slyly at her.

"Luna I think I like you." Harry said out of the blue. He looked up at Luna who was taken aback at his sudden burst. His heart was racing and he felt his insides twirl. It took her an agonizing amount of time to answer.

"Harry…I think I like you too." She said with a blush. She laced her fingers with his and they walked up to the old women in charge of the place. Harry gave her nine galleons and handed the cat to Luna. She smiled at the kitten and looked at Harry.

"Sherlock…that's his name," Luna said looking at the kitten. "He looks like a Sherlock." Luna said. Harry laughed and looked over at Ty and Christi. They both had a different animal. Ty had a small monkey that was all black and had a white face. Christi got a golden cat with black spots. Ty's monkey was on his neck looking in his hair.

"Ty what's the monkey's name." Luna asked once they were all outside. Ty shrugged and looked at the monkey.

"How about taz, I like taz." Ty said as Taz the monkey started to run up and down his arm. Harry was walking hand in hand with Luna when an all to familiar voice came from behind them. Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of the charters. Ty is a friend of mine that sadly died a couple years ago. That is why you will find his name in my stories…it's sort of my way of remembering him. So on with the story.

Harry turned to see Malfoy and a large group of Slytherins. Harry felt anger building inside of him as Luna placed a calming hand on his shoulder and tried to pull him away.

"So where did you two meet in St.Mungos?" Malfoy said making the large group laugh.

"Hello, I'm Ty," Ty said as he came to Harry's side. Malfoy looked at him with utter disgust. Ty extend a hand to Malfoy for him to shake it.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Malfoy asked as if he was someone of impotents. Ty smiled as he pulled back his hand. Christi came up beside Luna and pulled her away from Harry. Ty turned to Harry with his back to Malfoy.

"So this is one of the asses you told us about, huh?" Ty whispered. Harry nodded and saw Ty pull out his long white wand.

"Well were out numbered about twenty to one," Ty said just as Christi came up to the group.

"Well now the odds are a bit better," Christi said as she pulled out her wand too. Ty smiled as he saw Luna, Ginny, and Neville coming.

"Christi and I got some backup," Luna said as she placed Sherlock on the ground and told him to wait for her on the corner. The cat walked over to the corner and sat down and watched them with his lamp like eyes. Harry smiled at the group as Ty turned around to Malfoy and his large group of kids all with their wands raised at them. Malfoy's wand was placed right at Ty's neck.

"Well, this is great. I think I'll give you one chance for you and your group," Ty said as he looked over at Harry and the others. Harry looked up at Crabe who had his wand on Harry. The whole group of Slytherins laughed.

"Your crazy…you and that stupid monkey," Malfoy said as he looked at the monkey. The monkey stood up right on Ty's shoulders and looked at Malfoy dead in the eye.

"You had to piss off Taz…well I guess you don't want to take your one chance," Ty said. At that moment Harry saw Ty grab Malfoy's wrist and twisted it backwards causing him to hunch over. Ty then blasted crabe off of Harry. Harry not missing a beat started to fire a number of spells and hexes. He grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her over to the cover of an ally way. Harry saw Ginny and Neville running over to them as was Christi and Ty.

"Well we got most of them," Ginny said as she peaked past the corner. Most of the Slytherin group was stunned but there were still out numbered. Harry looked up at the group.

"Neville, I think I have a plan…you and me can take this alley way around to the back of their group while everyone else keeps their attention here. Then we can get them from behind," Harry said and Neville nodded. Harry and Neville ran down the alley way and turned their first right as Neville looked over at Harry.

"So, what are these new guys doing here?" Neville asked as they ran down the next alley way.

"They are exchange students from America," Harry said remembering that he still hadn't told the others. They made their next right and started to head out of the alley way. Neville nodded and pulled out his wand.

"This is going to be a fun year…these guys are pretty cool you know," Neville said as he fired a spell that hit goyle from the back. Harry nodded and shot a couple of other kids and soon there were only a couple of people left on the Slytherins side. Harry and Neville walked out casually. Harry looked at the last four, which consisted of Malfoy, Nott, Pansy, and Blaise.

"I'm giving you this chance for you guys to run," Harry said as he and Neville walked up to the four. Nott was already running with Malfoy and Pansy on his heals leaving Blaise. Blaise looked up at Harry and Neville.

"Blaise…right?" Harry said as they approached. Blaise nodded.

"Well, why are you not leaving?" Harry asked looking at Blaise. He shrugged and looked up at Neville.

"Hi Neville," Blaise said as he and Neville shook hands and hugged as if they where brothers.

"Harry, this is one of my cousins," Neville said. Harry looked from Neville to Blaise then back to Neville.

"So Harry, I heard about this little club you had last year…I was just thinking if you could let me join…trust me, I'm not with those gits," Blaise said as he pointed to an stunned Goyle.

"We'll have to talk with the whole group and see if they want any slytherins in. I don't think they will mind you," Harry said as he started to walk down the streets. There was a couple of reporters looking at the scene of stunned kids. Harry looked at Neville and Blaise.

"We got to get out of here before we get caught. See you later Blaise," Harry said and grabbed Neville and pulled him into the nearest shop. It was the twins, they where both looking out window at the scene.

"Good one Harry," George started.

"Ginny and the other's already came in here and floo home," Fred said as he motioned him over to there giant fireplace. Harry looked at the small store packed with different candies and fake wands. Harry then turned in time to see Neville engulf in a giant green flame. Harry stepped in and flooed to the headquarters.

"So we missed it," Ron said exasperated. He looked over at Hermione and pointed a finger at her playfully.

"No it wasn't my entire fault…it takes two to tango," She said and pointed a finger at Ron. Harry and the others rolled their eyes.

Harry awoke the next day early and walked down to get some breakfast. Lupin was in the kitchen sipping on some tea and reading a new addition of _The Quibbler_. Harry smiled at Lupin as he looked up from the copy.

"I didn't know you liked _The Quibbler_," Harry said as he looked crossly at Lupin. Lupin grinned.

"No, I really didn't start till your girlfriend gave me a copy. Now I'm hocked, it grows on you. You know," Lupin said as he set it down on the table so he could look at Harry.

"What are you going to teach us to day?" Harry asked. Lupin smiled a big wolf smile.

"Well you might want to read this," Lupin said as he pulled out a big book titled '_Mystical Animals of the New Century_'. Harry looked back up at Lupin.

"I don't get it," Harry said as he opened it to the first page seeing a half fish half bird named _avipez_. Lupin took out another book and laid it on top of the other one. The title made things more clear. '_Animagus_'.

"Today you guys are going to be reading in this book to figure out what animal you want to be…then tomorrow we will start to train. But for today we only pick the animal. Then we switch classes. Your group will go to Snape and learn about battle strategies then you will go to Dumbledore for spells training," Lupin said. Harry looked up with a smile on his face.

"So where the new Marauder's huh," Harry said. Lupin nodded. "Well we are a bigger group but I guess it can work,"

"One thing Harry…chose your animal carefully. You don't want to have an animal that will be totally useless for you," Lupin said. Harry nodded and looked back at the first book eager to find and creature that he would like to be. After about an hour Ty showed up. Harry filled him in on what Lupin told him and they both started to look at the book as Lupin continued reading his copy of the Quibbler. They flipped to a new chapter on Mystical Cats. Ty had picked out a giant white tiger for his form. Harry was still uncertain as he flipped passed the chapter on Mystical Cats he landed on a chapter on Pack Animals. Here he found a sky wolf. It was all white and had bright green eyes.

At that moment the rest of the kids came down. Christi and Kenny sat down at the table and put there heads down as Hermione and Ron sat next to Harry. Ginny was in the kitchen getting some Tea for everyone and Neville sat next to Ty. Luna put Sherlock down and went to help Ginny.

"Ok now that everyone is here I think it is time for use to split up in our groups and get ready for your classes," Lupin said with a smile. Everyone looked at Lupin and sighed.

"Snape and Dumbledore are waiting for you guys…Hermione, Ron, and Ginny will get to be with Snape first, as for Christi, Kenny, and Neville will be with Dumbledore first. That leaves Ty, Luna, and Harry with me first. So off you guys go," Lupin said with a evil grin. The others each got up slowly and walked out of the room.

Lupin turned to the three students left and filled in Luna on what they where going to do. Luna's face filled with joy and she searched the book feverishly. It took here only ten minutes to find what she wanted, which turned out to be a wolf too.

"So, where do we go after this?" Luna asked. Lupin looked up at the clock and back at Luna.

"You have about five minutes till you go to Snape…then you go to Dumbledore for the end of the day," Lupin said as he put down his edition of _The Quibbler_ and stretched his arms. Harry and the others got up and started to get ready for Snape. Lupin told them to leave for their next class. Harry saw Ron and Hermione coming out of the study with Ginny on their heels. They all looked angry and had red faces.

"This isn't good," Luna said as she opened the door into the study. Harry and Ty followed her into the room. The room was dark and had a large fire going in its fire place. Snape was positioned behind a large desk sitting in a big black chair.

"Sit down so we may begin," Snape said with out even looking at them. Harry and the other two sat down next to each other. Snape turned slowly to them. His eyes met Harry's as he started to speak again.

"We will learn in this class how to use a plan in battle…unlike some people who just rush into battle with out a plan…I will teach you some of the strategies used by some muggle warriors such as Alexander the Great, and also some wizard warriors. Oh and Harry good job with your strategy in the Diagon Alley," Snape said this with extreme displeasure. "I have to say that Dumbledore was right when he said that you would come up with something." Snape said agian with a hint of displeasure.

"You guys where there?" Harry asked. Snape rolled his eyes.

"I convinced Malfoy and his friends to fight you. Dumbledore need to know if you could handle these kinds of situations. Needless to say you did as abysmal in that as you do in potions in my opinion." Snape said as he turned back to his book and started to read about different strategies that have been used. Harry and the other two ran out of the class as it came to an end.

"I can't believe that we have to do homework. I thought that this was summer." Ty said as he stuffed a roll of parchment in his back pocket. Harry sighed and they walked back to the kitchen for some lunch. Ron was talking very fast about this new spell that he learned with Dumbledore. Neville was telling them that he picked a lion for his form as Christi picked an orange Bangle Tiger and Kenny picked an Ice Phoenix.

"So what did you pick?" Kenny asked Harry and his group.

"Well I picked a Sky wolf, Luna picked an all black wolf, and Ty picked a white Siberian Tiger," Harry said as he placed some chicken on his plate. Kenny checked his watch and looked at the group.

"So what time are we going to our next class," Kenny asked.

"In about thirty minutes. So hurry up and eat." Hermione said as she started her draft for Snape. After lunch Harry and his group made there way to Dumbledore in the living room. Dumbledore started to explain a spell that would shoot a very fast moving ball of water that would blast your target away from you.

"Ok Harry you try…aim at the couch and say the spell," Dumbledore said. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the couch.

"HYRITE!" Harry said as a large ball of water was sent out of his wand and demolished the couch. Harry looked at Dumbledore who was in a deep shock. Dumbledore then pulled himself out of his trance and fixed the couch.

"Very good Harry, now it's your turn Ty," Dumbledore said. Ty stood up and he preformed his spell to the same results. Luna was last and managed to bust the couch in half and not completely demolish it like Ty and Harry did. After learning another spell that made it look like there where two of the caster, they all left to rest for the rest of the day.

"Dumbledore said we can go to the burrow and swim…you guys coming?" Ron asked looking at everyone.

"Yeah that sounds like a fun idea," Luna said looking at Harry with an evil grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another chap...i need some feed back on how you guys are liking this story...so please review.

Harry ran up stairs to get his stuff for the burrow when he came across an Eagle Owl standing on the window seal. Harry reached out for the letter that it was carrying and pulled it off. The letter was written in a hurry and had a smug on it. Harry looked down at it and read.

_Harry,_

_Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in ten minutes._

_Malfoy_

Harry couldn't believe that Malfoy was writing to him but Harry's curiosity got the best of him. He walked down stairs with the letter still in his hand and meet Ty and the twins at the foot of the steps.

"Who's the letter from?" Kenny asked as he looked at Harry's hand. Harry shrugged.

"Malfoy…you know the one who we fought with in Diagon ally. He wants to meet me in ten minutes at the Leaky Cauldron," Harry started. "I'll meet you guys at the burrow,"

"Now you think that is smart," Kenny said. "he did fight with you guys didn't he. And he is one of the asses you warned us about,"

"Yeah," Harry said thinking about it then came to his conclusion. "You guys can come. We can floo to the burrow after the meeting,"

They all nodded and they walked over to the fire place when no one was looking. Harry leaving a quick note explaining where they were but leaving the part out of Malfoy. Harry went first. He grabbed some of the powder and held it out.

"Leaky Cauldron," Harry said and he was engulfed in a green flame. Harry came out of the other end looking around. No one was in the room. Harry glanced at the empty tables and walked up to one. Ty slid out of the fire place and dusted himself off. Harry looked over and saw Kenny come threw and take out Ty's legs and caused him to fall over. They both started to laugh as Christi appeared standing up looking at the two boys. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Harry.

"So where is he?" She asked as she sat down. Harry shrugged as the door opened and in came a blonde haired boy. Malfoy looked up at Harry. Harry looked at Malfoy's puffy eyes that looked like he had been crying.

"I'm here what do you want," Harry asked. Malfoy looked from Harry to the others who stood next to Harry.

"I…I can't…I need…" Malfoy stuttered. "I need help," Harry noticed small tears falling down from Malfoy's eyes. Harry stood up.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Malfoy looked up and held out his right arm. There before Harry was the dark mark. Harry looked up at Malfoy.

"I want nothing to do with him…can you help me?" Malfoy asked as he wiped a tear from his eyes. Harry looked at the others.

"Kenny go back and get Dumbledore and tell him to come here," Harry said as Kenny stood and went to the fire and floo to the headquarters.

Malfoy stood there dumbstruck.

"After all I put you through I didn't think you would help me," Malfoy said. Harry smiled and motioned him to join them at the table. Malfoy sat down next to Ty. Moments later Dumbledore came out of the fire place. He had a small smile on his face as turned to see Malfoy.

"Professor," Malfoy said as he stood up from the table. Dumbledore put a hand up to stop Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have indeed found your place here," Dumbledore said and hugged the kid. Malfoy broke down in tears. Harry looked up at Dumbledore as Dumbledore pulled away from the hug. Malfoy wiped his eyes again.

"What am I to do…he has already marked me…he will kill me for even talking to you sir," Malfoy said. Dumbledore smiled.

"Don't worry," Dumbledore said softly. "You have made a choice and now you will get the benefits of that choice and one of them is a family that will protect you," Dumbledore finished with a smile. As he finished Moody came out of the fire and walked up to Dumbledore.

"Take Mr. Malfoy to headquarters," Dumbledore said as moody eyed him but did what he was told.

"But what if he was lying?" Kenny asked. Dumbledore nodded and looked at Harry.

"I read his mind…there was no lie. Voldemort broke Malfoy's dad out of the Azkaban and they made there way to Malfoy manner that night. Malfoy's mother was killed by Malfoy's dad and then he turned to young Draco and he asked him a very simple question. '_Are you going to join us' _and that is how young Draco got his mark. He needs our help and support," Dumbledore said and he turned to the fire and vanished. Harry and the others followed and went to headquarters. There the found a dumbfounded bunch of teens looking at Malfoy. Harry smiled and walked up to Malfoy's side.

"He is on our side…so we still going to the burrow?" Harry said as he looked at Ron who was glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy looked at the group.

"I'm sorry for the teasing I put you guys threw…I really am," Malfoy said as he looked at the others. Then something happen that Harry would always remember. Ron walked up to Malfoy and stared at him they he pulled him into a brotherly hug and let him go. Malfoy looked up at Ron.

"You're a Weasley now," Ron said and turned to everyone else who walked up to Malfoy and hugged him.

"Ok, ok…" Malfoy said with a smile as he pulled away from everyone. "What do we do now?"

Months passed as it was the day before Harry's and Neville's birthday. The ten of them become a very tight click. Not only did Malfoy get accepted into the family by Mrs. Weasley but he also got to take up in getting the private lesions by the teachers. Malfoy was practicing to take the form of an owl. Hermione had picked a fox and Ginny picked a snowy lynx. Ron picked an all black panther but when he turned into it the hair became red.

"I think we should all have nick names…you know like your father and his friends," Ron said as he sat down on his bed. Harry smiled and threw his shoes off his feet.

"Yeah you can be red," Malfoy said as he sat down on his bed with a smirk.

"I still think you should have picked a ferrate. It suits you well," Ron said as he looked at Malfoy with the same smirk. Malfoy grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room at Ron. Ron caught it before it hit him.

"So you've been working on your keeper skills I see," Malfoy said. Ron rolled his eyes and looked at Harry.

"So Harry, you could be called…I don't know. What do you think?" Ron said looking at Malfoy. Malfoy shrugged. Ty, Neville, and Kenny walked into the room and sat down on there beds.

"Help us come up with names for everyone," Ron said to them. Kenny looked at Ty and smiled.

"You tigger," he said and started to smile. Ty laughed too and looked at Neville.

"Your Leo, and Malfoy is hooter," Ty said with a grin. Neville shrugged.

"So we have Tigger, Hooter, and Leo, so what about you three," Neville said looking at Harry and Kenny.

"Well I'll be Ice. You know because my form is an ice phoenix, so ice," Kenny said looking around.

"I'll be Padfoot. You know for Sirius," Harry said looking at the others. Ron looked around and then threw his pillow at Malfoy.

"Fine…I'll be Red," Ron said and everyone laughed. "but what about the girls…Ginny could be Snow,"

"That could work and Christi could be…well she can't be Tigger because that Ty. How about, Ringtail. She has rigs around her tail. And Luna is Spanish right. Like moon or Crescent. Yeah Crescent," Kenny said.

"And Hermione can be Foxy," Ron said with a grin.

There was a sharp knock at the door and Ty went to open it. As the door opened a white flash ran past Ty and straight to Neville's bed. Ty was about to close the door when an all black wolf walked up to the door. Ty smiled down at it and let it in and started to close the door when an orange tiger came up and nibbled Ty's knee and walked in followed by a small orange fox.

"So here we all are…hey girls turn back," Harry started as the girls all got there. "Now here we all are and we have nicknames for everyone. Crescent, Ringtail, Snow, and Foxy are the girls and for us we have Tigger, Red, Padfoot, Leo, and Hooter. So we all have our nicknames that we can use in school,"

All the girls shrugged and looked at one another.

"What?" Harry asked looking at them all.

"Your birthday is tomorrow and we wanted to throw a party so can we ask you to leave for the hole day," Ginny asked. Harry smiled and looked around.

"Luna has to stay though…sorry Harry. Your guys are to leave the house for the whole day," Hermione said. Harry looked at the others and laughed.

"Well I guess it's a guys day out huh?" Harry started with a quick wink to Ty.

"Yeah, I know where we can go," Ty said looking over at Kenny. The girls where starting to catch on.

"Hey," Christi said but Kenny started to speak over her.

"Yeah, the place with the free butterbeer and packed with girls all the time," Kenny said looking over at Malfoy.

"Hey!" Hermione and Christi said but Malfoy started up.

"Ohh…yeah the one where they have a huge dance floor," Malfoy said looking at Neville.

"HEY!" Hermione, Christi, and Ginny yelled but no one paid any attention to them.

"Yeah, and they have that new D.J there and he holds those dance contests. I hope I win," Neville said looking over at Ron.

"HEY!" All girls screamed but the boys didn't pay attention to them again.

"Yeah, we all have to enter the contest and see if we can win," Ron said as the girls all looked at one another. All of the guys started to laugh.

"Not funny," Hermione said. "You better not go."

"Ok…now what are you going to get us?" Neville said looking at the girls. The girls rolled their eyes and got up to walk out of the room. Harry and the others all went to bed and soon where asleep.

"Get out of here." Hermione screamed as Ron tried to peak inside the kitchen. Harry laughed and finished his game of chess with Neville who beat him.

"Lets go to Diagon Ally." Harry said as he stood up and stretched. The others nodded and they went to the fire place.

"Well where too first?" Ron asked as he looked around.

"I don't know Red but we need to kill six hours." Harry said with a smile. Ron rolled his eyes as Ty and Kenny chuckled to themselves.

"Harry I didn't get you a gift yet so where do you want to go?" Neville said. Harry shrugged.

"Well I didn't get you a gift yet either so where do you want to go?" Harry asked. Neville looked around at all of the shops.

"Lets check out Flourish and Bolts." Neville said as they started to walk towards the store. Once in side they all split up to look at different stuff. Harry found a big book on plants in the America. He bought it for Neville and walked over to Ty who was reading a book.

"What are you read?" Harry asked he came up to his side. Ty took out his wand and raised it to his chest.

"_Expreswrod"_ Ty said as he pulled his wand to his side. Harry watched in disbelief as Ty's wand turned into a stunning sword. It was thick and long with golden trim in its handle. Harry gaze came back up to Ty.

"Get that book." Harry said as Ty turned the sword back into his wand.

"It's called, 'Your_ Wand'_ it can turn into almost anything." Ty said as he closed the book and started to walk up to the counter. As Harry and the others left Flourish and Bolts there was a loud bang.

"Oh no…there coming for me." Malfoy said. Harry looked left and saw twenty death eaters walking there way.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on…this way." Harry said as he ran across the street and into a small alley way.

"We need to try and make our way back to the leaky cauldron or at least to Weasley's place. I think where closer to the twins." Harry said as he stopped and turned to the group.

"Well Padfoot, I think it is a good time to try out some of our new spells if we can get a chance on any of them." Kenny said looking back around the corner as a spell missed his head and hit the wall behind him leaving a huge hole.

"No…fighting is a last resort." Harry said as he was about to run but the others didn't move. Harry knew there was not fighting it…he wanted to fight too so why not.

"Fine but we split up in teams. Malfoy you with me and Ron and you two are together." Harry said as he pulled out his wand.

"You guys go around them and see if we can't pull that one off again." Ty said as he pulled out his wand. Ron pulled out his wand and put it in the middle of them.

"You know those musketeers did it," Ron said as everyone looked at him. "Snape's class." Ron said with a grin. Malfoy put his wand across Ron's and looked at the others. Harry, Ty and Kenny all placed there wands in the middle.

"Well what now Red?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, I fell asleep so I can't remember what they said…oh I remember now," Ron said as he cleared his voice. "All For One and One For All." Ron finished and the all pulled his wand up in the air and back down.

"What dose that mean?" Harry asked laughing really hard.

"I don't…" Ron started but was cut off from a spell that hit the wall above his head.

"Lets go." Harry said and took off with Ron and Malfoy on his tale.

"Hooter fly up there and get some good shots in. Red you stay with me." Harry said as they ran down the alley way. Malfoy nodded and in a split second he was an eagle owl gliding up to the top of Flourish and Bolts. Harry and Ron made it to the back of the death eaters.

"Here goes nothing." Ron said as he started to shoot spells off from around the corner. As Harry looked over to check Neville, Ty and Kenny and they where making quick progress. Harry hit another death eater with a new curse that Dumbledore taught him which caused the persons wand to blow into a thousands of splinters. The death eater's hand was filled with wand fragments and dropped to the floor.

"Harry there's just a couple left," Ron said. "Lets get the rest come on." Harry nodded and followed him into the street. All of the people of diagon alley where watching from the windows as Harry and his gang walked out into the middle of the open and towards the small group of death eaters.

"Boy are you that foolish?" questioned on of the death eaters. Harry merely smiled. One of the death eaters raised his wand and pointed it at Harry and Ron.

"_Hydro!_" Ty said as he blasted the death eaters threw the front window of Florish and Bolts. All of the death eaters wiped around and pointed at Ty, Neville, and Kenny. Then another curse fired from above hit another. The curse was the Flaming ball, another Dumbledore curse, which was fired by Malfoy. The death eater screamed and rolled on the ground trying to put the fire out. The other Death Eaters kept there wands raised.

Ty, Neville and Kenny each shot a different spell. Ty shot a lightning spell that was like the unforgivable curse for pain, but different for it would also cause them to burn on the outside. Neville shot a curse that caused them to go blind and death. Kenny shot an ice spell that froze the insides of the death eater. Two of the death eaters fell to the ground while the one that Neville shot ran around wildly crashing into trees and lamp poles. The last death eater took off his mask.

"Well...," The man said before he turned to Harry. "Master won't be pleased." Harry noticed him as Avery, one of the death eaters that escaped last year.

"Put down you wand," Harry said rising his wand to chest level. Avery held his wand loosely in his right hand as he looked at the young guys holding their wands at him.

"A couple of young guns can bring down fifteen death eaters and still try to help one, well I have another engagement," Avery said as he disappeared with a loud crack. Harry lowered his wand and looked around. Death eater bodies filled half of the street. Harry saw as the reporters started to fill the streets and take pictures of everything including Harry and the gang.

"He called you _'Young Guns'_ is that what you call your selves?" One reporter asked. Harry looked taken aback.

"Well…" Harry started but was cut off by Kenny and Ty.

"Of course…" Ty said.

"Yeah," Kenny said as three girls past by winking at him. Ty nodded in agreement. Harry shrugged and Ron smiled broadly.

"So Young Guns…what next?" another reporter asked.

"Home," They all said together. After Harry and the other guys got back to headquarters they were meet by all the girls.

"What did you guys do today?" Luna asked as she sat down next to Harry in the living room. Harry looked at the all of the guys.

"Well…we," Harry started.

"We took out about twenty death eaters," Neville said as he sat down on the couch.

"YOU WHAT?" Hermione screamed. Ron put his hands up in protest.

"And we have a new nick name thanks to Avery…" Neville said as Ginny squared on him gapping.

"A NEW WHAT?" Hermione screamed again. Ron put an arm around her shoulders and sat her down on the empty couch.

"Well…" Harry started. "After we took out all the death eaters a reporter called us Young Guns and Ty and Kenny encouraged it. So now we're the young guns. Just the guys though I guess." Harry finished and looked at all of the girls. Christi was smiling from behind Ty and Kenny, Hermione was red in the face with confusion and Ginny was still gapping at Neville.

"Well, when's the party?" Kenny asked as he clapped his hands together and rubbed them up and down.

"Tonight, now tell us about the story," Hermione said as she sat up so she could listen more. Harry sighed and looked at the other Young Guns.

"Ok," Harry said and he started to tell it blow by blow. Harry finally finished and looked at the girls. They all looked on astonished.

"So, can we have the party now?" Kenny asked again.

"You used the new curses?" Hermione asked Harry and the others. They all nodded.

"Wow, so do they work well?" Christi asked. They all nodded again.

"Now, can we please have the party?" Ty and Kenny both asked. All the girls glared at them.

"Fine," Luna said as she stood up and walked into the kitchen. The girls all followed and soon the boys went in too. As Harry and Neville entered they where bombarded with confetti and silly string. Harry made his way threw the confetti and silly string to all of the people. The whole Weasley clan was there along with Lupin and Tonks. Dumbledore stood behind them with a hearty smile, as did Snape who was not smiling at all. Harry and Neville sat down at the end of the table, which was covered with presents and food.

"Now for you guys, first presents are from the Weasley's," Lupin who slid about ten presents to Neville and ten to Harry. Neville's eyes widen as he reached for his first present. Harry got three new sweaters, a broom cleaning kit, a dragon's tooth necklace from Charlie, a whole bag of Fred and George's inventions, a set of quills and three different sets of dress robes. One dark blue with a silver Phoenix, an all black one, and nice silk dark green one. Neville got almost the same gifts but he had red robes instead of black ones. Ginny gave Neville a lion's head ring, which gave the person wearing it unbeatable balance. Harry got a hippogriff ring that was said to give the wearer an ability to do magic with out a wand. Harry looked at Luna, who gave him the ring, as he put it on. She smiled broadly. Ty got Neville a book on plants and Harry the book _Your Wand_. Kenny and Christi got Neville and Harry a CD player so they could listen to music in school. Harry got an assortment of different stuff form Dumbledore, Lupin, and Tonks.

"Well over all this was great," Neville said to Harry. They where the only ones left at the table. Everyone else left to go to bed. Harry nodded and looked at his silver hippogriff ring again. He pointed his hand at a juice cup and made it levitate. Neville chuckled as Harry set it back down.

"Yeah it wasn't bad was it," Harry said as he propped his chair back and put his feet up on the table Neville did the same.

"Happy birthday Harry," Neville said, Harry nodded.

"Happy birthday Neville,"


End file.
